


Maybe

by kataangs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, daichi is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangs/pseuds/kataangs
Summary: There are moments when Daichi thinks, maybe.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 61





	Maybe

There are times when Daichi thinks… maybe.

When he catches Suga smiling at him like he’s caught the moon for him. Or when they win a game and Suga hugs him tighter than every time before.

But then he remembers… no.

Suga’s smile shines brightest when he’s looking at his friends, so of course he’d look at him like that. When they win a game, Suga hugs others as well as him. Suga doesn’t feel the same way, Suga doesn’t love him as more than a friend.

Daichi sits with his feelings for what feels like decades, but is merely a year. It started in their second year. Daichi had always loved Suga, the way Daichi loved Asahi, the way he loved any of his best friends. But for a while, things were weird, at least for Daichi. His feelings made no sense to him. The way he felt a tightening in his chest when Suga handed him a snack from the vending machine. The way he smiled a bit more when Suga was around. Things didn’t make sense for a while. But after an impromptu sleepover between him and Suga, where they discussed everything from volleyball to school to parents to their most inner thoughts (well not _all_ their inner thoughts), things fell into place. He was in love with Suga. How long had he felt like this without knowing it? He isn’t sure. But he knows that Suga doesn’t feel that way about him. He knows he can’t ever tell. 

This is one of those maybe moments. They’re sitting together on a park bench, it's cold out, both being wrapped in their scarves, and are warming their hands up with hot chocolates. He doesn’t know why this is a maybe moment. Perhaps he’s just hoping, yearning for Suga to feel that way too.

Suga is in the middle of telling him something about Tsukishima and Hinata when Daichi feels like he’s about to burst if he doesn’t say something, if he doesn’t at least try, so he asks,”Do you have feelings for anyone?”

Suga stops and looks at him before bursting out into laughter,”Wh-Why would you ask that right now?” Suga’s laughing fades away when he sees the look on Daichi’s face.

“Because I… I’m just curious, okay.” Daichi looks the other way, noticing a woman and her dog walking through the grass.

Suga takes a sip of his drink and then responds,”Well, I do, yes.”

Daichi whips his body around so fast that his hot chocolate almost spills out over the edges. “You do? Wh-Who is it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Daichi, I mean, I thought you knew.” 

Daichi shakes his head and Suga sighs. Suga scoots closer to him and leans his head on his shoulder.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

Daichi blusters,”I-I am not! Wa-Wait do you mean that you? You like me?”

Suga brings his head back up and looks straight into his eyes,”I did say you were an idiot, right? And, yes, I like you. In fact, I love you.”

Daichi’s next words come out soft and unbelieving,”Me?”

Suga’s eyes soften, and he looks ethereal,like he can’t be real, like this _moment_ can’t be real. “Yes, you. It’s always been you.”

“Suga, I… I love you, too. I have for so long.” And suddenly Daichi can’t speak anymore. Not when Suga is looking at him like that, not when he wants to kiss him _so bad_.

So he does.

The kiss is light, gentle. It feels like he can finally breathe again.

When they pull away, it’s silent again, until Daichi raises his eyebrow and asks,”So you do like me, right?”

“Daichi!” And Suga laughs, and it’s like the sun is shining, even in this blistering cold.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
